The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to produce drive torque. The engine outputs exhaust to an exhaust system. In some engines, the cylinders may be arranged in two cylinder banks. One bank of cylinders outputs exhaust to a first exhaust pipe, and the other bank of cylinders outputs exhaust to a second exhaust pipe.
Some engines include one or more turbochargers. Each turbocharger includes a turbine and a compressor. Exhaust drives the turbine, and the turbine drives the compressor. The compressor pumps air into the engine for combustion. An engine including one or more turbochargers can therefore produce more power than a naturally aspirated engine of similar displacement.